


Fallen Again

by TheIngenue



Series: Undertale Works [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Non-Verbal Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIngenue/pseuds/TheIngenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans always kept an eye on the kid when they went through the underground;part of him wanted to see if they would manage to get through it without hurting anyone. </p><p>Of course, he never accounted for Frisk getting hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Again

Sans smiled to himself slightly as Frisk hummed a song to a Shyren, an encouraging look on their face. The kid was so quiet and gentle, not at all what he expected a human child to be. Of course, he had never seen a human child before, or interacted with one, but when Papyrus was a babybone, he was loud and energetic- not that that has really changed. 

Frisk walked away from the "fight" with a smile and a wave to the Shyren, and began to walk towards the Statue of Asriel. Sans was half tempted to follow the kid to see if they could figure out the puzzle but...the music that Asgore had placed inside the statute always made him feel that crushing sense of hopelessness. That sense of...despair and loss that he first felt when he had heard of both Chara and Asriel's deaths never really went away, not for any of the monsters.

Maybe thats why he was helping Frisk along their journey, even if it was small things, like making them laugh when they looked overwhelmed. Sans liked Frisk and...maybe...after never seeing the sky, a monster can feel a little suffocated; if any kid could save the Underground, it would be Frisk. Turning away from the kid, he found a small rip in time and space, and slipped through it, arriving at Long Dock. 

 _ugh. that was a rough one._ Sans had been using the shortcuts for years now, so he was mostly use to them. Every now and then though, he would get a pang of nausea and exhaustion from the use of magic to keep himself from ripping apart in the split second of time travel. Resisting the urge to be sick, Sans made his way to the cave wall near the edge of the dock, found his usual nap-hole hidden behind a small rock- great for sleeping in when taking one of his breaks, and for when his magic made him sick like this. Sans was lucky he was short, because the natural rock crag was a little tight, even for him. Pulling his hood up, Sans crawled into the shallow cave and settled in for a quick nap to regain his strength. Frisk would be pretty confused when they came to Long Dock, as it is the natural pathway to follow. He would be here to show them the actual correct path, which was a small path that branched away into darkness back a little ways. Closing his eyes, Sans drifted to sleep, thinking of future jokes to bother Papyrus with.

He was woken up by a loud wail. Eyes shooting open and magic rippling along his bones, Sans quickly pulled himself from the cave. He glanced towards the end of Long Dock, expecting to see a frustrated Frisk trying to figure out a way down. 

What he saw was much, much worse.

Undyne had trapped the kid at the end of Long Dock, and was fully suited and aiming her spear at Frisk, ready to kill. Frisk was slowly back towards the edge of the dock, whimpering, legs shaking.

_fuck fuck fuck **.** when did she find the kid? Shit shit shit._

Sans ran through his options in his head quickly; he couldn't let Undyne see him, and Undyne wouldn't be stopped by him. Undyne was nice enough, but she was much closer to Papyrus than she was to him, and Sans wasn't equipped to talk Undyne down from her rage. He doubted Papyrus would be able to stop her at this point. As for not letting Undyne see him...he wasn't ashamed to admit that the monster intimidated him.

Sans quickly scanned in front of him, and saw Undyne was standing almost exactly on top of a rip. If he moved back to the rip behind him, he could come out where Undyne was standing and ruin her shot at Frisk, giving them the chance to run for it. Then he could faze back and grab them, get them into the cave hole, and hide there until Undyne left. It was risky, and he would probably get sick from the magic use, but fuck, Sans wasn't about to let the kid die. 

 _this is paps fault_ , he thought, moving quickly to the rip behind him. _i've become every kid's big brother_.

Slipping through the rip, he arrived right underneath Undyne's feet, and, still in the rip, reached out an arm and knocked her legs, making her lose her aim. Sweat dripping down his skull, Sans reappeared at rip near the small cave, gagging. He whipped his head back in time to see that Undyne's spear ended up landing...in between her and Frisk. He heard the loud groaning from near the edge of the dock.

_oh fuck. no. no no nonono-_

The dock broke, and fell, bringing Frisk with it.

_" **no**!"_

His shout of horror was drowned out by Undyne's shout of rage at having lost her prey. She turned on her heel and began to sprint towards the other docks, and directly towards to Sans. But he didn't care. He slipped through time, getting to the rip that was now the edge of Long Dock. Sans was fast, but not fast enough. He reached out his hand desperately to Frisk, who reached back to him, terror in their eyes and tears streaming down their face. He cried out as his fingers just missed the edge of Frisk's shirt, and watched as they plunged into darkness.

 _no_. The kid couldn't be dead. They couldn't be. Sprinting through the rip, he arrived at the dump at the bottom of Waterfall, and looked out from where he arrived, ignoring the water ruining his shoes and shorts. He began to run through the water, splashing about as he looked for the kid. His eyes scanned the area wildly, and caught a bit of a stripped sweater floating in the water. Like a madman, Sans made his way to Frisk, mind racing and arms shaking. 

He fell to his knees next to the kid in the water, pulling them to his chest. Shit, what was it that he had read once? Humans heartbeats could be found at their...neck? Was it the neck? His hand ran over Frisk's throat, before finally finding the pulse along the jaw. He heaved a shaky sigh of relief, and began to scan the kid for injuries. 

"hey kid. come on buddy, you gotta wake up now..." Frisk didn't stir at his voice, but aside from a small cut on their forehead that was bleeding a little, and the unconscious thing, they weren't badly hurt. The water must have saved them- the kid was so short, the river must be a good enough depth to break their fall safely. Sans stood, cradling Frisk in his arms and lifted them out of the water. He looked around, finding a bed of grass and golden flowers down to his left. He made his way through the dirty water, talking all the while.

"look at you, kid. heh, fell all that way and barely a scratch on you? You are having a  _bone_ -fied run of luck."

He hated that they didn't make a face at him. 

Arriving at the bed of flowers, he gently lay them down, arranging their limbs so that they at least looked comfortable. He took out his handkerchief, which was mercifully dry, and dabbed at Frisk's cut. As he pulled away, they began to stir. He heaved a sigh of relief, and pulled back into the shadows as they woke up. The kid...they had to go through a lot. They already have gone through a lot, and their journey was not even half way over with. They didn't need him holding their hand or helping them. They need to be alone. Frisk needed to go through the journey alone; their determination would have to be enough.

And sure enough, Frisk sat up, looked around, and immediately stood and kept going. Sans' ever present grin felt genuine for the first time in a long time, and he turned, making his way back to Snowdin.

The kid would make it just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I am kind of obsessed with big brother Sans, and I haven't really seen many fics of him reacting to Frisk's fall in Waterfall. This is also the first time Frisk has gone through the Underground, before any RESETs happened.
> 
> This is just a quick standalone thing I wanted to write to wake my brain up, but I am open to all criticism! Please comment and/or leave kudos so I feel mildly validated in this endless, monotonous existence that we all struggle through.


End file.
